Still Available
by GataChica
Summary: Episode tag to Heart Break. Ducky/Abby. One-shot.


Still Available

Author: GataChica

Rating: T

Warnings:

Spoilers: Heart Break

Summary: Episode tag to Heart Break. Ducky/Abby. One-shot.

Disclaimer: My writing is not-for-profit and I don't own the characters or anything else besides my ideas.

Ducky stepped out of the elevator but hesitated before entering the lab. Abby's high-decibel music meant that she had not heard him; he could easily slip away and she would never know the difference. He wasn't sure why it was so hard for him to ask Abby to accompany him to the opera. Perhaps he expected to be rejected yet again. Abby was the last person he would have asked, since as far as he knew she had never been to an opera – or even listened to one – in her young life. And yet –

He fidgeted with the tickets in his hand, then sighed. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained," he murmured to himself.

Abby was sitting at her desk in the far room, frowning at something on the computer screen. "What's wrong, Abby?" he asked when he was close enough for her to hear.

She looked at him with surprise and turned down the music. "Hey, Ducky, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice obviously strained in the attempt to sound cheerful.

He lightly touched her shoulder. "I asked you first."

For a moment he thought she would brush him off, but then she looked away and quietly said, "Forensics Journal turned down my paper again."

"Ah…" He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him while she cried a little. He knew it should feel uncomfortable for him to hold her like this – considering his discomfort about the opera – but it didn't; in fact, it felt perfectly right.

After a moment Abby pulled away from him enough to grab a tissue. But he was faster – he already had a tissue and he wiped her tears away quickly. He was gratified to see that she looked a bit better.

"So what did you come here for?" she asked again.

He was caught off guard. "Oh yes… erm…I have these tickets to the opera, you see, and I have no one to accompany me. Would you be interested in attending with me?" He looked away, unwilling to chance the sight of rejection – or worse, amusement – in her eyes.

She plucked one ticket from his hand and examined it closely. "Lohengrin!" she exclaimed. "I'd love to go, Ducky. Thank you so much for asking me!" She threw her arms around him for a tight hug.

The force pushed him backwards but he managed to keep his feet. "You're welcome, Abigail." He hesitated, then added, "I had no idea you enjoyed opera."

"I like lots of different music; it just depends on the circumstances." She shrugged on her jacket and stood up. "I'll have to go home to change."

"Of course. I brought my clothing with me, and we can stop at your apartment along the way."

They were leaving the lab when Abby stopped suddenly. "You were planning to go with Dr. Byers, weren't you?" They were almost nose to nose and she could easily see the hurt in his eyes.

"Yes, but that didn't work out."

Abby flashed back to 3 days ago.

"_If this doesn't work out, I _am_ available."_

For a moment she was stunned as her mind turned over many possibilities, without real hope for any of them but her heart was racing nevertheless. She felt herself beginning to blush.

"Abby?" His voice brought her back to reality, and she shook her head to clear it.

"Oh – sorry, Ducky. I'm ready to go."

No matter how hard she tried she could not get rid of the memory of what he said. Did he really mean it? Was he just flirting with her? Could she count this as a date? Her brain was churning and she remained virtually silent until they entered her apartment. After closing and locking the door, she turned to face him. "Ducky?"

"Yes, my dear?"

'_The best way to say something risky is to say it all at once,_' she thought. "Ducky, is this a date?"

He looked surprised, and had to wait until he had collected himself before he spoke. "Do you want it to be, Abby?" he asked quietly.

She moved towards him, her eyes fixed on his. "Yes," she admitted, her voice barely audible. "What about you?"

He wanted to avert his gaze because he was so self-conscious – he felt like a teenager with his first crush – but he forced himself to continue looking at her. "Yes," he murmured.

They were close together now, close enough to touch. Ducky tentatively stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes, humming softly. On impulse he leaned forward and kissed her, not knowing if she was ready but needing to take the chance.

She was ready. She opened her mouth to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, increasing the contact. They continued to kiss, sometimes gently, sometimes passionately. After a time Abby became aware of the attraction between them – she knew that her body was aching for him and was close enough to tell that he felt the same way. Her mind was filled with the wonder of it. Who would have guessed?

They finally broke apart and Abby was left panting for breath. Ducky cleared his throat. "Abby…would you like to go home with me after the opera?"

She felt a tingling sensation running through her body, making her feel intoxicated by his touch, his gaze, his scent. "Oh, yes," she replied with a smile. "Definitely yes!"

He returned her smile, and decided that it was a good thing that he wasn't going to the opera with Janice. She was kind and thoughtful and interesting, but Abby was Abby, and she had been his secret love for many years.

Now, thank heavens, it was no longer secret.


End file.
